Dancing With Dragons
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Serenity invites the dragons to her hospital. They have the time of their lives dancing with her. (Sorry if the radio is out of place, there was nothing else I could do).


**Dancing With Dragons**

The little island of Berk was watching the late afternoon sun set in the west. The Vikings were doing their evening chores, talking excitedly. Later that night was the Thor's Day Dance. It was an annual celebration where the Vikings celebrated the coming of the stormy season. There would be a big feast and a dance afterwords. It was a very popular holiday on with the Vikings, up there with Snoggletog, Thawfest, and Bork Week. The only ones not excited about it were the dragons. This was the one holiday where the dragons were not invited.

In his room Hiccup was at his desk making blue prints for some new invention. Toothless was perched on the window, looking out at Serenity's Hospital. He watched Serenity pick apples, perched on the head of her dragon, Draco. Just then Toothless spotted Astrid approaching the house. She knocked on the door and Hiccup went to go get it. Toothless jumped off the window and landed in the grass, he wasn't interested in hearing their talk about the dance. He went down to the plaza. He had nothing to do, all his friends were out flying and there was no way Toothless was going to get Hiccup to go flying. The dragon watched the villagers decorate the village for the holiday, they paid no attention to Toothless. So he went into the great hall. There Stoic and Gobber were over seeing the preparations for the dance. Toothless turned right around and went back outside. He went up to the cliff that was above the hospital. He sat there to watch the sunset.

Later the villagers were gathered in the plaza, waiting for the doors of the great hall to open. The dragons were in the shadows.  
"Maybe they'll let us in this time," said Stormfly, hopefully.  
"I doubt it," said Hookfang.  
"Toothless could asked them anyway," said Stormfly. They all looked at the Night Fury.  
"I'll try," he said. "But I'm not making any promises." He went out into the plaza.

The doors finally opened. The villagers began going in. Hiccup was about to mount the stairs, when he felt a nudge on his back. He turned to see Toothless looking at him with his big, puppy-dog eyes. He looked at the others dragons and back at Hiccup, as if to say: 'what about us?'  
"Sorry bud," said Hiccup. "You guys have to wait outside this time." With that he followed the others in to the great hall and closed the doors. Toothless went back to his friends.  
"Nice try boss," said Hookfang sympathetically.  
"I wish there was something we could do, together," said Barf.  
"We could chase chickens and sheep," Meatlug suggested.  
"No," said Toothless. "That will just get us in trouble. I haven't forgotten what happened that last time you did that, we almost got kicked out. No, we have to stay out of trouble."  
"Then what are we going to do?" Stormfly stressed. "Toothless can't fly like the rest of us, so flying is out too."  
"Look," Belch said suddenly. The dragons looked to see Serenity come down from the hospital. The dragons were speechless. Instead of her riding uniform she was wearing a plain, white cotton dress, that went passed her knees, it's sleeves ended at her elbows, and it had a ring of white feathers around the collar. In addition to the dress, Serenity was also wearing white shoes, a pearl necklace, a crown of white blossoms on her head, a white ribbon braided into her hair. The dragons thought she looked like an angel. She smiled when she saw them.  
"Hello friends," she said. "What are you all doing out here?"  
"We're not allowed in," said Toothless, as he walked up to her. Closer up he noticed that she smelled wonderful, like Dragonnip, and at an even closer look there was a spec of silver pixie dust on her cheek.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.  
"Did you get invited?" Stormfly asked her.  
"Yes," Serenity said. "But I'm not at all interested in it if you can't come, I would get lonely in there." The dragons perked up at this.  
"But you're all dressed up for it," said Hookfang.  
"I don't care," said Serenity, as she stroked Toothless's head.  
"We're just trying to figure out what to do," said Barf. Serenity considered.  
"How about we have our own dance," she said. "Up at my tree."  
"Okay," said Stormfly.  
"That would be so fun," said Meatlug. "And no humans allowed." Serenity cleared her throat.  
"Uh, I mean no Vikings," Meatlug corrected herself. Serenity smiled.  
"Let's go then," she said. She lead the way back to her hospital. Draco had just left for fishing. The full moon shone down on the apple tree, turning it from gold to silver.  
"Do you guys know how to dance?" Serenity asked.  
"Yeah," said Hookfang. "But we only like to dance in the sky."  
"Splendid," said Serenity. "Can you sing too?"  
"Yup," said Stormfly.  
"I wish we had some music though," said Serenity. "That would really lighten the mood."  
"You sing," said Toothless.  
"I would still need music," said Serenity. She thought for a moment. "I might have something. I brought it from home, but it would be way out of place here."  
"What is it?" Hookfang asked.  
"We call it a radio," said Serenity. "You see the technology back home is far more advanced then it is here. We have inventions that the rest of the world hasn't discovered yet, like the radio."  
"Cool," said Stormfly.  
"Can you promise that you'll keep it a secret?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes ma'am," said Hookfang, the others nodded in agreement. Serenity went inside and came out with her wireless radio. She put it on the table and pushed PLAY. Music came out of the speakers. It was very pretty piano music. Serenity changed the channel until she found something suitable. All dragons, except Toothless, instantly took off. They spun, twirled, dived, and zigzagged in time to the music. They laughed, having a great time. Toothless was starting to feel left out, but Serenity was too. They looked at each other and smiled. Then Toothless began prancing around the tree. Serenity joined him, twirling her skirt and prancing in harmony with the Night Fury. He would jump into the air and spin a few times before landing again, she would spin on one foot like a ballerina. Then they circled each other slowly when the music slowed down. Toothless put the tip of his remaining tail fin into her hand, Serenity grabbed onto it tightly. Toothless used his tail to spin her around gently one time, then let go. Suddenly the music picked up and they were both ready for it. The other dragons stopped to watch them as they leaped, spun, and pranced around. They put on quite a show. It lasted five minuets. The other dragons joined in until Serenity was dancing among all the dragons. They barely noticed when the music stopped, they just changed their dance when the music danced. Serenity danced with each dragon in turn, before dancing with the Night Fury again. They ended the last dance facing each other a few feet apart, facing each other. Serenity had one foot out in front, she held her skirt in one hand and held her other one in front over her foot, pointing at Toothless. Serenity lowered her hand all the way to her outstretched foot, as Toothless lowered his head in a bow. They stayed there until the music ended. Then stood up.

After the dance Serenity sat in her chair with her guitar on her lap. The dragons were gathered around her, a little tired from dancing. Serenity played her guitar and sang to them. They had never heard her sing before, but it was the most heavenly thing they had ever heard. They sang along occasionally. Soon the air was filled with guitar music and dragon song.

Eventually Serenity ran out of songs to sing so she put the guitar down.  
"Wow," said Hookfang. "This has been such a wonderful night."  
"It has," Stormfly agreed. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."  
"We have dances like this back home," said Serenity as she put the guitar back into its case.  
"At the castle?" Stormfly asked.  
"Yeah," said Serenity, leaning back into her chair. "So I'm quite used to dancing with dragons."  
"Well you're a natural at it," said Toothless. Serenity blushed.  
"Do you ever miss hanging out with other humans?" Meatlug asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "I really enjoyed myself tonight as well." The dragons smiled.  
"I feel much better about not being allowed in," said Barf, looking in the direction of the great hall.  
"Me too," said Belch. The others agreed.  
"We should do this again," said Hookfang.  
"Okay," said Serenity. "But not too often, or it will get old and boring."  
"Good idea," said Stormlfy. "Hey, look." She pointed towards the horizon. They all look out, to see the sun starting to rise.  
"We've been dancing all night," said Meatlug. They sat side by side to watch the sunrise. Toothless sat right beside Serenity, with his long tail wrapped around her chair with the end of it resting in her lap. She smiled. Her put his head in her lap, on top of his tail. He breathed in her Dragonnip sent. Serenity stroked his neck, and continued to watch the sunrise.  
An hour later Serenity sat in her chair eating breakfast. The dragons had fallen asleep in the shade. Toothless had fallen asleep with his head still in Serenity's lap. Serenity had changed back into her riding uniform. The magic had passed and life went back to normal. There was no evidence of the dance; the radio had been put away, and her dress was back in her suitcase. Draco had come back with a huge catch. He smiled when Serenity told him about the dance under the tree. Suddenly they all heard the sound of big doors opening. The dragons woke up and got to their feet.  
"I guess their holiday is over too," said Hookfang.  
"They were all stuck inside while we danced in the moonlight," said Stormfly. The others smiled.  
"Come on guys," said Meatlug. "We better meet back up with our riders." They started to leave, but stopped and turned around.  
"Thank you so much," said Hookfang. "We would have had a long, lonely night without you."  
"You're very welcome my friends," Serenity said with a smiled. "I'll never forget this night." Toothless walked over and nuzzled her neck. She smiled bigger and hugged him back.  
"I wish there were some way we could repay you for your kindness," Toothless whispered. Serenity giggled but said nothing. He stood back.  
"I'll see you all later?" Serenity asked.  
"Yeah," said Hookfang. They turned around and went down the hill to find their riders. Serenity watched them go, then went back to her sausages.  
"This isn't right," said Draco, sounding frustrated.  
"What's not right?" Serenity asked.  
"You do so much for our kind," said Draco. "And you get nothing in return."  
"I don't ask for a reward for having a good time," said Serenity. "I had a wonderful time last night, and that's rewarding enough."  
"One day I will find a way to repay you," said Draco.  
"Please don't try too hard," Serenity said. Draco just nodded. Serenity finished breakfast and went into her tree to get some much earned rest.


End file.
